<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're the one that I want by CelestialWolf72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334471">You're the one that I want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWolf72/pseuds/CelestialWolf72'>CelestialWolf72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWolf72/pseuds/CelestialWolf72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus was already regretting letting James and Sirius choose his costume.</p>
<p>A University AU where the Marauders head to a Halloween party in matching costumes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're the one that I want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of @silversickles High School / College mini-fest on Tumblr.<br/>Day Four: Halloween</p>
<p>Enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"James we look stupid." Peter said, pulling at his wig with a disgruntled expression.</p>
<p>"No Wormy, we look fabulous."</p>
<p>"We do look a bit ridiculous Prongs." Remus chimed in, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. The three of them were waiting in the hallway of the university house they shared. They were on their way to a Halloween party down the street hosted by one of James' course mates and they'd all agreed that James and Sirius could choose their costumes.</p>
<p>Remus was regretting the decision already.</p>
<p>"Now, now Moony don't be a grump." Remus frowned at him but James just grinned back, leaning back against the hallway wall and managing to look coolly indifferent even in the ridiculous bright pink jacket and black shirt with so many buttons undone there didn't seem to be much point in wearing it in the first place. "The Pink Ladies are an iconic costume choice. Everyone loves Grease."</p>
<p>"Be that as it may, I'm not sure I'm exactly a leather trousers kind of guy." Remus grumbled, still frowning at the way the tight trousers hugged every curve and left exactly nothing to the imagination.</p>
<p>"Well it's your own fault; you didn't want to wear the skirt." James shrugged. He was indeed sporting a leather mini skirt with his usual pair of black boots and, not for the first time, Remus wished for the confidence to wear any outfit and just <em>know</em> you look good.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah whatever, can we get going?" Peter said, "I need a drink."</p>
<p>"Pads will be fussing with his hair." James said turning towards the stairs and yelling, "Sirius! Get your arse down here, we're going."</p>
<p>There was a clatter from above them and Sirius appeared at the top of the stairs; he was wearing the same outfit as James, his shoulder length black hair pulled up in a messy bun that Remus knew must've taken him at least an hour to perfect and his grey eyes looked smouldering with their outline of dark eyeliner.</p>
<p>When he reached the bottom of the stairs he smirked at Remus as he came to a stop just in front of him, eyes roaming over Remus' outfit appreciatively.</p>
<p>"You two can eye-fuck later, let's go." James said, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.</p>
<p>Remus blushed as he realised he'd been staring at Sirius, but Sirius just laughed and tugged him out the door after the others, pausing to lock it behind him.</p>
<p>The party was already in full swing when they arrived and Remus made a beeline straight for the kitchen where all the drinks were crammed onto the little counter space available in a student house. Pouring himself a strong rum and coke, Remus nearly dropped his glass in surprise as he felt someone jump on his back. A sloppy kiss was pressed to his cheek and the smell of orange blossom surrounded him.</p>
<p>"Hey Lils," He said, grinning and he instinctively reached back to hoist Lily more securely on his back, hands gripping her thighs. He saw James glaring at him out of the corner of his eye and snorted in amusement.</p>
<p>"Alright there, Remmie?" Lily asked, sliding down from his back and picking through the bottles on the counter in front of them. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed a light pink with alcohol.</p>
<p>"Started early?"</p>
<p>"Shhhh!" Lily said, frowning at him in mock anger. "We may have had one or two drinkies before leaving the house."</p>
<p>"Does that mean Marls is already throwing up in the bathroom?" Remus asked, grinning.</p>
<p>"It does indeed." Lily rolled her eyes. "Nice costume by the way, I think I can see your dick."</p>
<p>"Brilliant." Remus said, his cheeks flushing.</p>
<p>"Moooony, where have you got yourself to?" Sirius said, sidling up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.</p>
<p>This was definitely the worst part of nights out; when he had a drink Sirius became incredibly affectionate and wrapped himself around his friends like a cuddly koala. Not that Remus minded; he couldn't think of a better way to spend an evening than with Sirius' long elegant limbs wrapped around him, but he had no idea whether this was something <em>Sirius</em> wanted as well. It was becoming much harder to resist the urge to pin Sirius against a wall and kiss him until he couldn't breathe, but despite the occasional appreciative glance, Sirius hadn't shown any interest in him at all.</p>
<p>"I've been away from you for less than ten minutes Pads." Remus said, patting the arm wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>"Too long." Sirius grumbled. He rested his head on Remus' shoulder and Remus felt his heart rate double. <em>Get a grip. </em></p>
<p>"You two are literally an old married couple." Lily said, her voice held a teasing note but she was looking at them both fondly.</p>
<p>"Old?!" Sirius said aghast, "I think the fuck not, Evans. Come on Moons, let's dance." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Lily, making her laugh. He grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him out into the crowd in the middle of the living room where people were drinking and dancing to the music that was pulsing though the house.</p>
<p>"I don't dance, remember?" Remus said as Sirius pulled him close, hands on his hips and trying to make him sway to the music.</p>
<p>"I've seen you bust out a few spectacular moves now and then." Sirius said, smirking at him and pulling him, if possible, even closer.</p>
<p>"T-that was after three bottles of wine, I'm not quite there yet." Remus rolled his eyes, but the breathiness in his voice was unmistakable. It was hard to concentrate with Sirius' large hands on his hips, those grey eyes looking up at him about as coyly as Sirius knew how to be and his plump lips pulled into a sinful smile.</p>
<p>"Don't you want to dance with me Moony?" He asked, his voice suddenly deep and sultry and Remus felt his hips jerk forward without permission from his brain. He flushed in embarrassment but Sirius looked delighted. Thumbs slipping under Remus' shirt to rub slow circles on the skin of his hips, Sirius pulled him close so they were pressed together, chest to chest and practically grinding against each other to the rhythm of the music.</p>
<p>"That's hard to answer right now." Remus groaned, Sirius was grinding on him in a way that could no longer be mistaken as platonic. </p>
<p>"You two do realise you're in public right?" A voice said from behind Remus, a hand clapping him on the shoulder bringing him back to reality.</p>
<p>He sprang away from Sirius and turned to see James grinning at him, a smirking Lily just over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Prongs!" Sirius whined, his best pout directed at his best friend. "We were <em>busy.</em>"</p>
<p>"Yeah I can see that mate." James laughed, "Just maybe take it to the bedroom, yeah? While I'm thrilled to see my OTP finally coming to life, there are some rather innocent little first years here who were about to get an eyeful."</p>
<p>Despite the heat in his cheeks, Remus snorted a laugh as Sirius waved a hand at James dismissively, before grabbing Remus' hand and pulling him through the crowd and down the hall into a surprisingly deserted bedroom. Sirius immediately pushed Remus up against the door and lent in close, lips brushing Remus' own.</p>
<p>"Um, hey?" Remus said, his voice low and breathy once more.</p>
<p>"Hello there," Sirius practically purred.</p>
<p>"What did James mean his OTP?" Remus said, casting around for something to say.</p>
<p>"Oh, that." For the first time Sirius looked uncertain, even embarrassed. Remus stared, unable to help a slight smile tugging at his lips as a distinctly attractive blush spread over his high cheekbones. Shy Sirius was so rare, so delightfully unusual that he couldn't help the feeling of pride that <em>he</em> was the one who'd made the great Sirius Black blush.</p>
<p>"That was just James being a prat." Sirius said, leaning back slightly and running a hand through his hair in a habit that was distinctly reminiscent of James.</p>
<p>"Same as usual then?" Remus grinned.</p>
<p>Sirius snorted. "Well yeah, but he's kind of been rooting for us. I mean - I think he thinks we'd made a cute couple or something."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" Remus whispered, a warmth spreading through his chest.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Sirius bit his lip in a way that was unfairly attractive. "And I - I guess - um - <em>Ikindoflikeyouorsomething</em>."</p>
<p>Remus stared at him. "Um, what?"</p>
<p>Sirius let out a big breath and glared at Remus as if he thought he was being difficult on purpose. "<em>I like you</em>. And James knows it and was being a prat."</p>
<p>"You like me?" Remus repeated, his thoughts going into overdrive even as a smile started to spread over his face.</p>
<p>"Can you not make this more excruciating than it needs to be?" Sirius said, looking more uncomfortable than Remus had ever seen him.</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry! I've just never seen you so - <em>shy</em> - it's adorable." Remus grinned, snaking his arm around Sirius' waist and pulling him close again.</p>
<p>"Fuck off, I'm not adorable. I'm incredibly sexy." Sirius was pouting again.</p>
<p>"Well yes, but that's hardly a new revelation." Remus replied, still smiling. His heart was beating a mile a minute, the warmth in his chest now spreading all over his body and he felt giddy with it.</p>
<p>Sirius' lips looked so soft and plump and <em>kissable</em> that Remus couldn't stop himself from leaning forward so their lips were brushing once more, pulling Sirius closer so he was cramming Remus up against the door once more. "Can I kiss you?" Remus whispered.</p>
<p>"Fuck yes," Sirius barely had time to let out the words before Remus was leaning forwards, crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss.</p>
<p>His world exploded.</p>
<p>Kissing Sirius was everything he'd always dreamed it would be and so much more. It was as though he'd never been kissed, not really, not properly and Sirius' talented tongue and sinful lips were there to show him everything he'd been missing out on.</p>
<p>Sirius pressed into him, grinding his hips into Remus' and making him gasp as he felt Sirius' hard cock against his own. Remus ran his hands down Sirius' back and brushed the silky skin of his thighs under the skirt he was wearing.</p>
<p>"Fuck Rem," Sirius panted as Remus kissed along his jaw and down his neck. "I want you to fuck-"</p>
<p>"OI LOVEBIRDS!" James' voice shouted through the door, "We gotta go, Pete got into a fight with that prick on the football team 'cause he touched Dorcas' arse. Things got ugly so we're going home and getting a pizza."</p>
<p>"Fucks sake," Sirius muttered as they stepped away from the door and opened it to reveal a rather dishevelled looking James, his nose bleeding and a wide grin on his face.</p>
<p>"Why are you calling us lovebirds? We could've just been talking in here." Sirius said, frowning at James and seeming completely unconcerned with the fact that the man in front of him was bleeding.</p>
<p>"What happened to your face?" Remus said, gripping James' chin and inspecting his nose and the fairly shocking black eye that seemed to be forming.</p>
<p>"I obviously had to step up to help out Wormy and to be honest the casual sexism and that prick telling me I can't wear a skirt because of some outdated societal norms is bullshit and I wasn't going to keep quiet about it." James said, shrugging.</p>
<p>"So you got punched?"</p>
<p>"So I got punched." James confirmed before turning to Sirius. "And to answer your question Pads, I knew you two were humping against the door because I was eavesdropping for a few minutes."</p>
<p>James looked completely unabashed at this statement as if it was normal to listen in on your friends intimate conversations, which for James it kind of was. Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius just looked completely unsurprised at this answer, clearly expecting nothing less.</p>
<p>"Right, well that's a little disconcerting." Remus said, but James just shrugged again and grinned.</p>
<p>"The more important news is that I <em>think</em> Lily has been flirting with me." James beamed at them and his buoyant attitude in the face of being punched suddenly made more sense. "I'm not entirely sure, but she's definitely been spending a lot of time with me tonight, so who knows where it might lead!"</p>
<p>"Another punch?" Sirius asked, smirking and ducking out of the way as James batted at him.</p>
<p><em>"Anyway,</em> let's go. Marlene and Dorcas have taken Pete back to ours and they're ordering food now so off we pop." James pecked them both on the cheek and left, squeezing through the crowd towards Lily, who seemed to be waiting for him at the front door with a shy smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Well this was a wasted outfit." Sirius said, laughing slightly as he looked down at his carefully curated look.</p>
<p>"Oh I don't know about that." Remus said, looking down at Sirius' body appreciatively. "I have to admit I'm rather keen on it."</p>
<p>Sirius snorted. "Well that's good to know."</p>
<p>"By the way," Remus said, tentatively taking Sirius' hand and linking their fingers together. Sirius looked down at their joined hands with a small smile on his face. "I really like you too."</p>
<p>Sirius' face broke out in a smile so bright it felt like it lit up the whole room. He looked at Remus for a moment, his beautiful grey eyes soft, but when he spoke there was a definite teasing tone to his voice, "I don't think I ever said I <em>really </em>like you."</p>
<p>"Oh, well," Remus felt his own face heat now, biting his lip as he looked at the smirk on Sirius' face. "No point underplaying it now is there?"</p>
<p>Sirius smiled at him again, his expression soft. "None at all." He leaned forwards and gave Remus a shy peck on the lips, pulling back and smiling at him before pulling him back through the crowd after James.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is set in the Maruader's second year of university; I think college is what university is called in America so this should fulfil the prompt, apologies if I've got it wrong! </p>
<p>Let me know what you think, hope you're all well and keeping safe x</p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr: @CelestialWolf72</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>